


Nature Calls

by moomoorashi



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Max is kinky, Nikki is very teasing, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoorashi/pseuds/moomoorashi
Summary: David brings the campers hiking and to.make a long story short, Neil pisses himself.





	Nature Calls

"Goooood morning campers!" David's cheerful shouting disturbed the silence of the early morning in Camp Campbell. Of course, that didn't fail to wake every camper up.

"Ugh, shit." Max groaned as he blocked his ears with his hands, trying to block out David's enthusiasm.

Neil stirred in his sleep a bit before his blue eyes fluttered open. Sitting up, the nerd rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking over at his tentmate, Max.

"Jesus Christ, your hair looks shittier than it normally does, dude." Max laughed, causing Neil to roll his eyes. If only Neil had a dollar for everytime Max insulted him every morning. Neil knew he meant no harm, though. He knew Max was only being playful. After all, the two had been in a secret relationship the others didn't know about.

Max wasn't wrong though. Neil's hair was a complete mess. Loose strands of hair were tossed everywhere and in some places, it was knotted. He always envied how Max could somehow wake up with perfect hair. It was unnatural.

Neil flipped Max the bird, which caused him to laugh. Max honestly loved Neil's more jerky side. It was the funniest thing to him. Someone like Neil getting pissed off was always amusing.

Max slipped on his hoodie as Neil changed out of his pajamas and into his turtleneck. David's yelling seemed to get louder as the sounds of campers groaning could be heard from outside of the tent.

The two left their tent and joined the other campers, all of them visibly annoyed and still tired. It was painfully obvious that none of them wanted to be there.

The joyful counselor did a quick headcount before clasping his hands together.

"Great! Now that you're all out here..." He began. "It's time for the hike!"

All of the campers groaned in unison. Even Space Kid, which was a rare sight. He normally went along with everything.

"Uh, David?" Neil stepped out a bit and raised his hand slightly. "Why didn't you tell us about this? Why does it have to be so early, and why the-" He was hushed by David.

"Don't worry, Neil! It'll be fun!" He swung his hand enthusiastically. Neil frowned and stepped back.

"Now, now, we should all stay in groups. Which is why I've planned who will be walking with who.

Hearing that made some of the campers wince. Even Gwen thought that was a bad idea. It ended in disaster the last time David chose partners for the campers.

"This is so fucking bullshit." Max groaned as David read off the names and said who would be who. Neil and Nikki both nodded in agreement.

Finally, David had finished saying who was with who, which sparked some relief. Preston, Harrison, and Nerris were a group. Nurf, Dolph, Space Kid, and Ered were a group. Which left Max, Nikki, and Neil a group.

"The trio lives on!" Nikki cheered as she got Max and Neil into a group hug. The boys looked away and smiled a bit.

The green haired girl eventually let go of the two and they all followed David and the others into the woods, were they'd go hiking.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were walking, Neil had all of a sudden came to a stop. He realized that he had forgotten to use the restroom before the hike. He pressed his legs together and gulped as his hands trembled ever so slightly.

 _It's alright, Neil. You can told it. You shouldn't be out here for too long._ The boy thought to himself. 

Unfortunately for him, Max and Nikki had noticed that something was up with the nerd of the trio.

"You alright, Neil?" Max asked, actually showing a bit of concern.

"Oh! Y-yes!" Neil responded with a nervous grin. He gave Max a thumbs up and Max rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Neil!" Nikki let out a soft giggle as she lead the way, getting a bit ahead of the boys. 

"Are you really sure everything is okay? You can tell me anything." Max reassured the other. 

Neil shrugged. "I'm okay, really. I'm fine."

Max rolled his eyes and shrugged. Having known Neil for so long, Max could tell whenever he was lying but, he decided to let it slide this time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the hike continued, Neil's urge only got worse. He hated being so pee-shy. It didn't help him that he had to keep drinking water though. The hike was exhausting. 

Another thing bothered him was that Max and Nikki had been able to relieve themselves with ease throughout the hike.

Making sure the others weren't watching, Neil pressed his thighs together and fiddled with the fabric of his maroon pants..

Well, Max had saw that. He stared at Neil, his face growing red. Did Neil have to piss? Was Max really into this? Max shook his head and took his eyes off of the nerd. 

Neil whimpered as he continued walking. His hands were parched out like those of a raptor's, like always. Resisting the urge to grab himself was hard.

.  
"Why do you keep looking at Neil so much?" Nikki asked, a grin plastered on her face as she nudged Max. 

Max blushed a bit before grinning. "I'm pretty sure he has to piss." 

"Are you into that or something, Max?" The green haired girl raised a brow. Max shook his head.

"Hell no. I just want to see him piss himself so we can laugh at him. There's nothing else to do at this boring ass camp."

She shrugged before looking back at Neil, who was taking small sips from a water bottle.

Neil knew he probably shouldn't drink anything. The hike was making him dehydrated, he couldn't help himself. 

His eyes widened as he dropped the half empty water bottle. The sound of the bottle hitting the forest's floor caused Max and Nikki's attention to snap right towards him, causing Neil's face to go red.

"You're aware we're in the woods, right, Neil?" Nikki asked as she approached the poindexter. Neil looked puzzled. He honestly had no idea what she meant by that.

"Yeah, and?" His voice cracked a bit.

"You can just go right here! Or behind that tree!" She pointed towards a pine tree. "The possibilities are endless when you're surrounded by nature." 

"Wh- Nikki!" The nerd shouted as he stepped away from the nature freak. Now it was obvious. Neil knew that they knew about his problem. He pressed his legs together tightly and let out a quiet whimper.

"Jesus christ, that's cute." Max mumbled under his breath as he stared at Neil's trembling legs, hoping he'd grab himself. 

While Max was off in his own world, fantasizing about his boyfriend wetting himself, Nikki was teasing Neil. She had caught on to what was going on with Max in this situation. 

"Or- or you could go in the lake! Wouldn't it be nice to empty your bulging bladder into the rushing water of a stream. Think about how relaxing and how nice it would sound." Nikki said in a relaxing tone.

Neil couldn't resist it any longer. He shoved both of his hands between his legs and squeezed his crotch. A small spurt of urine escaped him, enough for a visible wet spot to appear on his pants.

"I'll take this from here, Nik." Max pushed her away as she began to walk further up the trail. The boy with the blue hoodie looked around. Him and Neil were way behind everyone else. Perfect.

"Nnnghhh.." Neil whined as he sat on the nearest rock, his legs pressed together as tight as possible and his hands still gripping his crotch.

Max approached him, a smug grin plastered on his face. He stuck his hands in his pockets and narrowed his blue-ish green-ish eyes. Seeing Neil desperate was fascinating for him, to say the least.

The nerd sat there, crossing and uncrossing his legs, letting out loud whimpers. 

"Just go, Neil." Max had a rather serious tone, although he was still grinning. 

"I'm not just going to go in the woods! It's t-too embarrassing and...uncivilized!" The other whined before gritting his teeth. 

Max's eyes sparkled as his grin only grew wider. "Piss yourself." 

"M-max, wha-!" Neil was cut off by a jet of urine escaping him, soaking his pants even more and even getting his hands wet. His went vent brighter as he looked up at Max who kept staring at him.

That small jet was shortly followed by a stream of piss. He yelped as he tried to stop it, crossing his legs again. Luckily for him, it stopped. But, it had left a small puddle around his bottom.

Max was getting tired of waiting so he slowly approached Neil, kneeling behind to the poor boy. Neil was too busy trying to prevent himself from fully pissing himself to notice his boyfriend. With a sly grin, Max wrapped his hands around Neil's stinging bladder and gave it a tight squeeze. 

Of course, this caught Neil of guard. He shuddered and his entire body went stiff as a board. It was completely silent between the two, at least for a moment. A loud hissing disturbed that silence. Max watched with a grin as piss streamed down Neil's legs, his pants begining to darken. 

A moan of relief, perhaps pleasure too, escape from Neil as the stream slowly began to die down. Once it completely stopped, Neil stared at his accident, a look of shame displayed on his face as he shifted.

"Gross...so gr-gross." Neil whined. The corners of his deep blue eyes filled with tears. What was he going to do if someone found out about this? He didn't want to he the laughing stock of the camp...again.

"You're cute, Neil." Max gave him a small kiss on the cheek and stood up, grabbing the other's hands to help him. Max found how trembly Neil was at this moment was adorable. 

"Come on. Let's head back to the shitty camp before anyone sees you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I apologize if it's shitty. I also apologized if I was out of character while writing these. I also apologize for how long it takes for the omo to come into play


End file.
